Ah, la famille!
by Mlle Violine
Summary: OS LilyLysander, COMPLETE - Lily Luna Potter a une famille particulièrement envahissante dès lors qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour...


_**Ah, la famille...!

* * *

**_

_Rien de tout ceci m'appartient …Les personnages, noms et lieux sont à JKR. Merci à elle…A part ce personnage-ci, qui sort tout droit de mon imagination :_

_**La fille de Neville Longbottom et d'Hannah Abbot s'appelle Thea et elle a 16 ans. C'est une des amies de James Potter. **_

_Je rappelle à titre d'indication les enfants et différents couples : __**(les âges ne sont pas forcément les vrais, ils sont là pour resituer les cousins les uns par rapport aux autres)**__. Je me suis servie de l'encyclopédie HP . org pour retrouver les noms des différents enfants et conjoints, mais je le répète, les âges sont de mon invention !! Merci._

_Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley = James (15 ans presque 16), Albus (14 ans) et Lily (13 ans)._

_Ron Weasley + Hermione Granger = Rose (14 ans) et Hugo (12 ans)._

_Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacour = Victoire (plus grande que le reste de la fratrie Weasley, environ 23 ans, en couple avec Teddy Lupin), Dominique (la meilleure amie de James, 16 ans), et Louis (14 ans)._

_Percy Weasley + Audrey = Molly (15 ans) et Lucy (une amie proche de Rose et de Lily, 13 ans)._

_George Weasley + Angelina Johnson = Fred (16 ans) et Roxanne (15 ans)._

_Luna Lovegood + Rolf Scamander = les jumeaux Lorcan et Lysander (14 ans)._

_Draco Malfoy + Astoria Greengrass = Scorpius (15 ans)._

_Ah, et petite précision : Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne sont pas morts. Ils sont même professeurs à Hogwarts, le premier de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et le second de Soin aux Créatures Magiques._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_MLLE POTTER.

* * *

_

- Rose Sara Weasley, dépêche-toi de descendre les escaliers si tu ne veux pas rater ton train !!

La voix d'Hermione Weasley monta les trois étages de la maison et la jeune fille sursauta. Sa mère serait toujours la première à s'inquiéter pour elle, et le jour de la rentrée plus que tous les autres jours de l'année réunis. Pourtant, elle rentrait en 5ème année, au nom de Merlin… !

Rose soupira, finit d'enfiler son jean et sa chemise bleue froissée, et descendit les escaliers, sa lourde valise derrière elle. Son jeune frère, Hugo, était déjà fin prêt, sa valise bouclée aux pieds d'Hermione.

En parlant du loup, la jeune femme surgit de la cuisine où elle discutait avec Ron, et fonça sur ses enfants.

- Hugo, tu as tout… ?

- Maman, je rentre en 3ème année, pour l'amour de Merlin !!

Ron éclata de rire en voyant la mine indignée d'Hermione, et vint l'enlacer tendrement :

- Chérie, nos enfants sont grands…Rosie a déjà 14 ans, et Hugo 12… !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais été à l'heure à la gare que tout le monde doit faire comme toi, Ron ! répliqua Hermione, la voix sèche mais le visage amusé malgré tout.

Rose et Hugo virent leurs parents s'embrasser, puis Hugo s'exclama :

- Voilà Harry et Ginny avec James, Albus et Lily !! Dépêche-toi Maman !

Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête de sa mère, et se dépêcha de sortir de la maison. Dehors, il faisait un temps horrible pour un 1er septembre. Hermione courait derrière Hugo, le fit rentrer dans la voiture, chargeant sa valise et celle de Rose dans le coffre agrandi magiquement pour pouvoir contenir les bagages des cinq enfants . Harry sortit de la voiture, et éclata de rire en voyant Hermione sur les nerfs :

- 'Mione, il est même pas 10h… ! Ne fourre pas ce pauvre Hugo dans la voiture comme si il avait 6 ans et qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul… ! On ne part que d'ici une demi-heure, voire trois quarts d'heure.

Ginny sourit, enlaça son mari et alla embrasser son frère, qui était resté sur le seuil de la maison. Pendant ce temps-là, James était sorti de la voiture, et entreprit d'aider son frère et sa sœur. Lily sauta à terre et courut étreindre Rose, qui lui rendit son câlin. Bien qu'ayant un an d'écart, les deux cousines s'entendaient extrêmement bien. Mieux que Rose et James en tout cas…Elle le trouvait beaucoup trop arrogant et lui la trouvait trop intello. Au fond cependant, ils s'adoraient mais ça faisait halluciner leurs parents qu'ils puissent se jeter des trucs pareils à la figure. Et eux, ça les faisaient rigoler, bien sûr… ! D'ailleurs, Rose avait qualifié leur relation de « très Ron-et-Hermionesque ». Harry et Ginny avaient éclaté de rire, mais les deux concernés avaient moyennement apprécié la plaisanterie. Hermione avait rougi furieusement, et Ron avait grommelé quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante.

Rose et Lily partaient vers le fond du jardin pour pouvoir parler plus à leur aise. Lily avait un air préoccupé qui inquiéta Rose :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Lils… ?

- Rien, je…Je vais très bien.

La jeune sorcière tenta un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant, mais Rose ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

- Lily Luna Potter !! Explique-moi tout ça, et tout de suite.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, Rose s'assit sur une vieille chaise branlante qui se trouvait là, et Lily s'assit sur celle qui lui faisait face, le visage contracté par l'anxiété.

- Quoi que je te dise, évite de me dire que je n'ai que 13 ans et que je suis trop jeune…D'accord ? Ah oui, et n'en parle surtout à personne. Je n'en ai pas soufflé mot à qui que ce soit !

Rose observa attentivement sa cousine. Cette dernière, mal à l'aise sous le regard clairvoyant de Rose, repoussa ses longs cheveux roux et cligna des paupières, avant de lâcher un gros soupir :

- Je suis amoureuse.

Rose écarquilla les yeux et se souvint tout d'un coup de l'attitude étrange qu'avait eue Lily à la fin de l'année précédente à Hogwarts. Elle avait eu réellement beaucoup de mal à quitter l'école, mais également le quai de la gare de King's Cross, regardant partout autour d'elle et finissant par se résigner à suivre ses parents en dehors de l'arcade séparant monde magique et monde Moldu. La jeune fille avait eu l'air perdu, presque triste tandis que tous les cousins Weasley s'entassaient joyeusement dans la voiture magique d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas décroché un seul mot du trajet, et Rose, assise en face d'elle, ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, inquiète.

Rose revint à la réalité lorsque Lily se pencha vers elle, et l'observa très attentivement, avant de lâcher :

- Tu te souviens des jumeaux ? Lorcan et…Lysander… ?

Rose hocha la tête : elle s'entendait très bien avec Lorcan. Puis, la jeune fille releva ses yeux bleus vers Lily, et constata qu'elle rougissait.

- Lysander t'a tapé dans l'œil on dirait, huh ?

- Ouais, j'avoue…

Lily rougit, et Rose laissa échapper un gloussement, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais habituellement. Sa cousine expliqua :

- Tu sais, on se voit souvent vu qu'il est aussi à Gryffindor et que Lorcan a été envoyé à Ravenclaw, avec toi.

- Oui, Lorcan est super sympa !

- Oui, Lysander aussi, et on parlait beaucoup, surtout l'an dernier. Avant il souffrait trop d'être tout seul, sans Lorcan. Ca le faisait vraiment chier…Alors un jour, dans la Salle Commune, je suis allée le voir et je lui ai parlé, longtemps. Il s'ouvrait de plus en plus à moi et il s'intéressait beaucoup à ce que j'aimais, à ce qui m'intéressait, à mes études, mes notes…

La voix de Lily fut couverte par Harry qui hurlait :

- Lily, Rose !! On s'en va !!

Rose adressa un clin d'œil à sa cousine, puis les deux filles rejoignirent toute la troupe des Weasley (car entre-temps les enfants de Bill et Fleur, ceux de Percy et Audrey et ceux de George et Angelina étaient arrivés), et s'entassèrent très bruyamment dans les voitures. Les mères étaient attroupées devant le seuil de la maison de Ron et Hermione, et abreuvaient leurs enfants de toutes les recommandations possibles et imaginables, surtout pour les plus jeunes. Harry, Ron et George prirent le volant et bientôt, la gare de King's Cross fut en vue.

De l'autre côté de l'arcade, il y avait plusieurs personnes qui les attendaient. Teddy et Victoire s'avancèrent en premier, embrassant toute leur petite famille. Le ventre de la jeune femme semblait s'être arrondi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, et Harry félicita chaleureusement le jeune couple. Derrière eux, il y avait les longs cheveux blonds de Luna, et la carrure robuste de son mari, Rolf, un grand brun qui avait l'air d'être taillé dans la pierre mais très gentil malgré les apparences. « Lui et Luna sont faits l'un pour l'autre », songeait Rose en les regardant s'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Lorcan était déjà en train de parler avec Hermione, et il s'approcha ensuite de Rose avec un grand sourire :

- Rosie !!

- Salut Lorcan ! Ca va… ?

De l'autre côté de l'arcade, Lily est restée seule avec Ginny, sa mère ; et elle pressa les poings sur les poignées de son chariot avant de se mettre à courir et de passer l'arcade dans un grand soupir angoissé. Une fois arrivée parmi toute sa famille, elle chercha Rose des yeux et la trouva en grande discussion avec Lorcan, le frère jumeau de Lysander. Et ce dernier fit justement son apparition devant elle, très solennel.

- Lily ! Comment tu vas ?

La jeune sorcière était incapable de répondre. Dans son souvenir, Lysander était encore un jeune garçon chétif malgré ses 14 ans, le cheveu terne. Pendant l'été il avait dû prendre pas loin de 5 bons centimètres, et ses cheveux avaient un aspect différent. Ils étaient plus bruns, presque noirs, et ses yeux gris clair étincelaient sous les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front.

- Lily, ma chérie, Lysander te parle ! l'interpella Ginny, en souriant.

- Excuse-moi Lys', tu disais… ?

Mais le jeune garçon ne répondit pas, il regardait Lily avec la même intensité qu'elle le faisait avec lui deux secondes auparavant. Rose les regarda de loin et sourit en coin, puis leva les pouces vers Lily, d'un air de dire : « c'est sur la bonne voie ! ». Lily sourit, et rougit sous le regard de Lysander.

Mais il se faisait tard et il fallait partir…Les enfants montèrent dans le train après avoir embrassé leurs parents, oncles et tantes. Rose s'était déjà éloignée avec Lorcan, James avec Dominique et Thea et les autres sont partis dans leur coin. Lily et Lysander restèrent seuls, avec leurs valises.

- On cherche un compartiment ? proposa Lysander, souriant.

Lily avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui, mais elle obtempéra et traîna sa valise derrière elle. Lysander lui ouvrit la porte d'un compartiment vide :

- Bienvenue dans mon royaume, plaisanta-t'il.

Lily rit, et tous deux s'installèrent. En hissant sa valise, Lily se cogna la tête et tomba au sol, rattrapée de justesse par Lysander. Dans les bras de son ami, elle se sentait mieux que jamais, et il devait ressentir la même chose, car leurs visages étaient vraiment très proches et Lysander inclina un peu plus la tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avec beaucoup de maladresse mais avec plein de tendresse.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ? interrogea la voix de James qui provenait du seuil du compartiment.

- Bah tu vois bien, James Sirius Potter, on tricotait, imbécile !! répliqua furieusement sa petite soeur.

Lily s'était remise debout, ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et elle avait serré les poings.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, alors maintenant je te conseille vivement de décamper d'ici, et plus vite que ça !!!

James évita de trop s'appesantir sur ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, et il referma rapidement la porte du compartiment. Dès qu'il fut parti, Lily s'assit sur la banquette et leva les yeux vers Lysander, qui était resté debout, ne sachant trop comment réagir face à un frère qui veut surprotéger sa petite soeur.

- Lys', ça va...?

- Ouais Lil's, tout va bien, répondit le jeune homme, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. C'est juste que...Je ne veux pas que James s'oppose à ce qu'il y a entre nous...

Lily s'était relevé aux derniers mots de son ami, le visage un peu rougi par les émotions :

- Qu'est-ce que...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "ce qu'il y a entre nous"...?

Lysander baissa les yeux et se tritura les mains :

- Je suis amoureux de toi, Lily. Ca fait un bout de temps, seulement...Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, et puis tu veux peut-être éviter les relations trop sérieuses, ou alors tu ne veux pas de copain, ou peut-être que tu ne veux pas de moi, tout simpl...

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Lily qui se posaient avec beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse sur les siennes. Lily entoura Lysander de ses bras, et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément, la jeune fille entendit de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'écarta à regret de Lysander, et vit Louis, Lorcan et Albus les regarder avec beaucoup de curiosité. Albus toussota, et finit par dire :

- Lily, tu ne crois pas que tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour...ce genre d'activités...?

- Albus, je crois que tu n'as qu'une minuscule année de plus que moi, et qui s'adonnait à ce "genre d'activités", comme tu le dis si bien; avec Thea à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière...? Hum...?

Louis se tourna vers son cousin, les yeux écarquillés :

- Tu sors avec Thea, Albus...?! James est au courant...?!

- Ouais, je sors avec elle, et oui James est au courant. Il est ravi d'ailleurs ! Enfin, seulement parce que Thea, qui est une de ses meilleures amies, était là quand on lui a dit...Il l'a félicitée, et moi il m'a juste jeté un coup d'oeil bizarre, comme s'il était jaloux...

Lorcan, Louis et Lysander éclatèrent de rire. Albus reprit :

- Enfin bref, tu viens Lys'...? On voulait parler de plein de trucs...

Lily pressa doucement l'épaule de Lysander, comme si elle lui donnait sa permission, et les quatre garçons s'en furent.

Restée seule dans le compartiment, Lily se laissa tomber sur la banquette, tout près de la fenêtre.

_" Je t'aime... "

* * *

_

Lily devait dormir depuis près d'une heure maintenant, et à nouveau, pour la troisième fois; la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Rose, cette fois, et elle s'approcha de sa cousine préférée, un sourire attendri aux lèvres.

- Lily Jolie...

Sa cousine battit lentement des paupières, et s'étira comme un chat l'aurait fait au soleil.

- Comment tu m'as appelée ? demanda-t'elle à Rose, les yeux curieux.

- Je t'ai appelée Lily Jolie...Pourquoi ?

- Ce surnom, expliqua Lily en se relevant tout doucement et en s'éveillant tranquillement, était celui que Grand-Père donnait à Grand-Mère quand ils étaient encore à Hogwarts, et Grand-Mère ne le supportait pas...!

Rose éclata de rire :

- Elle avait du caractère, Lily Potter I...!

- Ouais, et elle l'a légué à sa petite-fille...C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse me faire...

Lily sourit, les yeux un peu embués. Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, et Rose, voyant qu'elle était un peu nostalgique, demanda :

- Allez, raconte-moi l'histoire de James et Lily Potter...

La jeune fille ne se fit pas plus prier...Rose rit beaucoup en écoutant l'histoire des grands-parents paternels de Lily, et cette dernière apprécia de se replonger dans le passé. Quand Lily se tut enfin, Rose soupira et dit doucement :

- C'est une belle histoire, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est triste...

- Oui...Heureusement, Sirius et Remus sont là pour me raconter tous les bons moments qu'ils ont passé tous les quatre !

Rose sourit, et elle finit par demander, trop tiraillée par son immense curiosité **(NdA : hey, c'est la fille de Ron quand même !^^)** :

- Et alors, avec Lysander, ça a donné quoi...?

Lily eut un immense sourire et répondit, rougissante :

- On sort ensemble...

Rose poussa un cri de joie et enlaça fortement sa petite cousine, avant de s'exclamer :

- C'est super Lil's !!!

- Ouais...Depuis le temps que je l'aimais...

Lysander, qui était rentré pile à ce moment-là dans le compartiment, sourit avec tendresse à Lily et fit la bise à Rose, avant de lui dire :

- Lorcan est dans le couloir si tu veux le voir, Rosie...!

- Merci Lys' ! Je vous laisse, les deux amoureux...! Pas trop de bêtises quand même, hein...?

Elle ouvrit la porte, et elle allait sortir du compartiment quand Lily l'interpella :

- Rosie...?

- Oui Lily ?

- Merci...

* * *

_Voilà, this is the end, my friends… !_

_Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite !_

_MLLE POTTER._


End file.
